


There is no known cure for the Common Cold

by theonlydickineedisgrayson



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, Teasing, dick is a dick, reader is female, slash has boobs, wet dream but not actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydickineedisgrayson/pseuds/theonlydickineedisgrayson
Summary: You're sick in bed and your dumbass hero-complex friend decides to visit you in your trying timesDick has a personalized ringtone that he set up and you still dont know how to turn it offtitle is from Common Cold by Marina and the Diamonds which doesnt relate to the but is really good<3





	There is no known cure for the Common Cold

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhg"

Your phone responded with an incessant "I like big butts and i cannot lie", shocking you out of your fitful sleep.

"God, Dick. Stop caring about me." You grumbled into your pillow. He had called you at least twice and you can only enjoy Sir Mixalot while sick for a limited amount of time. The song was cut off, as the phone lying on the floor sent your friend to voicemail once again. You had a feeling that he was making his way to your dorm, as he had a tendency to poke around where he shouldn't. Its not like you didn’t have a roommate to check on you between her classes, you would be perfectly fine without him deciding you need his help.

Can someone say hero complex?

You were about to fall back asleep when you heard knocks on your dorm door.

Fuck this guy.

He kept knocking and shouting, god dude you were trying to sleep in here! Suddenly, you were struck with an idea. Was it a good one? Not particularly, but it'll make the day interesting. You quickly tore off your coffee stained sleep shirt and pretended like you were sleeping, as you wished you were. Dick had a habit of breaking into your room, no matter how many times you told him to quit it because it's rude and he might’ve walked in on you naked someday.

Well, today was that day.

As you anticipated, his knocking stopped and the scratching sound of your lock being picked began. You shifted in your bed to strategically place your bare chest in his immediate line of sight once he opened your bedroom door. Making sure that you slowed down your breathing, you heard him lock the front door and make his way down the hall.

He opened the door quietly, and immediately choked on his words. He stood there gaping for a moment, regaining composure for another before falling back into shock as you turned to your side, squishing your breasts together 'unconsciously'. You could hear him gasp. He slowly sat at your desk across from you. You saw him for a moment from under your lashes and you wished you had your phone to take a picture of his stupid shocked face. He just sat there, watching you sleep while half naked, like a total creep, for a few minutes. The shock had melted away and he stopped staring, now he just seemed protective but your mischievous side wasn’t yet satisfied. You started mumbling his name as you began sleep talking, moving around as you somewhat coherently said things like 'come here' and 'kiss me'. You could hear him breathe heavily from his seat and you wondered how long before he would 'wake' you. He didn’t, so you continued with the wet dream act and began writhing, whispering, and moaning while grasping at your pillows and sheets. (Later you would admit to yourself that you did think of him as you were gasping his name, as would you recount that that was not the first time you’ve thought about your charming and attractive friend like that)

The more you said his name, the closer he seemed to be drawn to you, leading him to your bedside as you murmured 'kiss me, more'. You felt him hover over you, and he whispered your name a couple of times. You softly mumbled as your eyes fluttered open, acting dazed as you looked up at him and blearily smiled.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. His voice was husky and barely above a whisper, you were nodding before you mumbled back "of course".

He was gentle and slow as one hand ghosted around your figure, stopping at your waist then trailing back to your jawbone.

"Good dream?" He questioned. He chuckled as you flipped yourself over so he was the one lying down, but he went silent as his breath caught in his throat when you leaned in towards his ear, again exposing your chest very close to his face. You whispered into his ear

"It was mediocre you fucking pervert."


End file.
